Beyond the emerald barrier
by Free Skylark
Summary: Although the struggles with the Genei Ryodan are over, Hisoka still persists to keep in touch with Kurapica. What is the secret of the package that he sends to our blonde hunter? What does a prophecy of the past have to do with our present?-complete-


Beyond The Emerald Barrier  
  
One year after the hunter exam:  
  
(Gon)  
  
It was a normal day, like all other days in this peaceful village. Though we have been together for more than one year, I don't think that we have changed at all. The four of us were having breakfast: Killua, cheerful as ever; Leorio, throwing silly jokes and remarks wherever he sat, and Kurapica, silent and grave, showing no trace of emotion behind those emerald eyes. However, we knew he was not happy.  
  
A few days ago, Hisoka came and spoke with him. Since that clown failed to defeat Kuroro, he kept pestering Kurapica, wanting a new playmate. And whenever he was around, Kurapica was even more depressed.  
  
But Kurapica never broke down; no matter how sad he was he'd give us a small fake smile and say that he was fine. And most of all, the one thing we were never permitted to see: his tears.  
  
*  
  
(Narrator)  
  
After breakfast, Gon went to check the mail.  
  
"Hey, Kurapica. You've got a package."  
  
"What?" he seemed surprised. "Let me see."  
  
He opened the package; inside was a note and a book. The note was from Hisoka:  
  
"I think you might find this interesting. See if you can find what it  
means. Then call me and tell me what you have found."  
  
Then he examined the book. It was old, with a remotely familiar sign on the cover. The pages were covered with a large jumble of symbols that made no sense to his eye. What puzzled him more, was the question of what on Earth was a book doing in the company of a psycho like Hisoka.  
  
"I'm going to the library," he announced after musing for some time.  
  
"For heavens' sake Kurapica, you'll burst if you read any more books," cried Leorio.  
  
Kurapica smiled for an answer, and then went outside. On the way to the library, Kurapica wondered why he was doing this.  
  
'Well,' he told himself, 'Work is the best remedy for sorrow and this book seems like a whole load of work to me.'  
  
He returned that afternoon with a stack of books under his arm, to Leorio's disgust. He went straight to his room, and got ready to start tackling the hardest job he had ever faced yet.  
  
*  
  
Gon went into the living room, where Leorio was watching a show on television with Killua. As he had expected, Kurapica was not there.  
  
"He's still in his room?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't get out since breakfast."  
  
"But it's almost dinner time!"  
  
"I've been thinking to go and check on him, but Killua says that I might be invading his privacy."  
  
"I'm going to his room," said Gon, turning to leave.  
  
"I'm coming, Gon. No, you stay here, Leorio. Look out for the food on the stove."  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm your house maid, right?"  
  
The two boys crept up the stairs to Kurapica's room. It's been a week since he got that mysterious package. After that, he kept to his room, coming out only to get to the library and perhaps to eat something.  
  
Killua knocked on the door; there was no answer.  
  
"Kurapica?" Gon called. "Please open the door."  
  
Still no answer. Slowly, they opened the door but then stopped dead in their tracks, appalled by the sight. The floor, the bed and the sofa were completely covered with books, maps, pieces of paper and many other things. In a corner of the room stood the centerpiece: Kurapica sat fast asleep amidst the sea of papers on his desk.  
  
Taking care not to tread on anything, they moved closer to him. Gon took a blanket from the bed and gently wrapped it around Kurapica. Killua turned off the lights. Then, without making a sound, they crept back out and closed the door.  
  
"Why didn't he come down?" inquired Leorio as they descended the stairs.  
  
"He was sleeping," explained Killua briefly. "Why, Leorio, you ate everything!"  
  
"I was hungry, you see."  
  
"Why, you..."  
  
"It's alright, Killua. I bought food when I was out," said Gon quietly. He was still thinking about their sleeping friend in the room upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Kurapica woke up early to find himself wrapped in a blanket and sleeping on his desk. He stretched tiredly and looked at the clock. It was dawn, way too early. But anyway he didn't sleep much these days. It was that book; he just couldn't break through that terrific mass of nonsense. He had figured out what language it was written in, but the translation just made no sense, no sense at all.  
  
'Decoding that law book was easier than this,' thought Kurapica, remembering that hard task. Then something hung back in his mind about that book. There was a sequence of codes, every page was decoded in a different way, but there was a sequence. That was it! The key for unlocking the blasted mystery. But he did not continue. His friends were really patient with him for a week and he went down to repay them, in strangely high spirits for the first time in a month.  
  
*  
  
Tottering down the corridor, Gon met a sleepy Killua on the way to the living room.  
  
"Where's Leorio?" asked Gon.  
  
"Still sleeping. His snoring went through the wall. Woke me up."  
  
"Poor Killua..." teased Gon.  
  
Killua was about to reply when he caught sight of the living room. Gon and Killua stepped into the room, speechless with surprise.  
  
The place was tidied up and cleaned. A delicious waft of food came from the heatproof box on the table. Tea was in a vacuum flask, hot and ready to be drunk.  
  
Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon. "Kurapica?"  
  
Gon pointed to a note on the fridge.  
  
'Went to take a quick walk. Will be back soon. Breakfast on the table.  
Don't wait for me.  
  
Kurapica.'  
  
The two boys sat to eat their breakfast. Killua started to wolf down his plate.  
  
"This is tasty!"  
  
"Killua, eat slowly. You'll get a stomach ache."  
  
"I don't care. I want to finish everything before Leorio comes down."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Nothing can stop me from answering the call of food," sneered Leorio as he sat down to his chair. Killua scowled back. Gon laughed at the scene.  
  
Just as they finished, Kurapica came in. During his walk, he thought about the book. Now that he had discovered the sequence, reading the book was an easy matter. But if the book turned to be what he really thought it was... he wondered how Hisoka would react.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, Kurapica. Thanks for the breakfast."  
  
"It was nothing. Look, I know you guys are mad at me for the last week, but I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, Kurapica," said Gon, "we just don't want you to tire yourself, that's all."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Killua.  
  
"Thanks. See you later." Kurapica went up the stairs to his room. He had cleaned it a bit when he woke but there was still an amazing amount of books and papers all over the place.  
  
He sat down at the desk and gazed at the book. Perhaps it was stubborn, but he, Kurapica was even more stubborn.  
  
'It's either you or me this time,' Kurapica told the book. And he set once again to conquer the steadfast pages.  
  
*  
  
Kurapica closed the book and stared at the ceiling. For four days, he had read and reread the book till he almost memorized it. And with each time he read the familiar pages, Kurapica was assured of what the pages meant, and more important, of what he had to do. He got up from the desk, shoved the books off his bed and collapsed into a deep sleep for the first time in a fortnight.  
  
After sleeping for two hours and taking a quick shower, Kurapica was refreshed for what was coming next. He went down to the quiet living room; the others had gone to the market. Kurapica kept thinking about the book. He had never expected that Hisoka's package would trouble him that much. But he knew that he had to do this. After all, it was part of his duty, and there was no denying it.  
  
"Hey, Leorio. That chocolate was mine. Give it back!" Killua yelled as they went inside the house.  
  
"How come you always notice me, Killua?" grumbled Leorio.  
  
The noise jerked Kurapica out of his reverie. He put the book aside and went to greet the others.  
  
"How was the market?"  
  
"Great," said Leorio with mock enthusiasm, "And there was those superb books Kurapica, thick and dusty."  
  
"They had been lying there for ages," replied Kurapica coolly, "because they are the shop's old log books, Leorio."  
  
Gon and Killua laughed.  
  
"How is your work going on?" asked Gon.  
  
"I'm done. And speaking of that, I need your help, Killua."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you contact your brother Irumi now?"  
  
"Yeah, I can. But what do you want from someone like Irumi?"  
  
"Actually, I want him to tell Hisoka that I'm done. Hisoka will understand."  
  
"Okay," replied Killua, and he went to the telephone.  
  
Gon looked with wonder at Kurapica. Why did he want to contact Hisoka now? Every time they talked, they had a fight. And it was obvious that Kurapica did not like the presence of that madman. Kurapica met his eyes and smiled softly. Gon felt that Kurapica was trying to tell him that everything would be explained soon.  
  
"Mission accomplished," stated Killua as he went back to the room.  
  
They watched a show on television, but Kurapica did not bother to concentrate much. He listened carefully, waiting for Hisoka to come. Maybe he wouldn't come at all and all Kurapica's work would be for nothing.  
  
"Say, Kurapica," said Leorio, "what was that book about anyway?"  
  
"Well," replied Kurapica, "I think you had better come in, Hisoka, for this might be of importance to you."  
  
The other three turned at Kurapica's words. Indeed, Hisoka stood in the hallway, creepy and foreboding as ever. He made quite a scene, with his blue hair and strange costume, and most of all, that smile that spoke of death.  
  
"So, you liked my present?" asked Hisoka, coming to sit on the nearby chair.  
  
"I never said that I liked it, Hisoka. But I think you've underestimated this book of yours way too much."  
  
"So, what is it all about, know-it-all?" sneered Hisoka.  
  
Kurapica got up and took the book from the table. He stood before the four of them to explain the whole matter. Leorio felt that he was back in school and listening to an old professor. Only this one was blonde.  
  
"This book was written by a most celebrated Seer of your tribe, Hisoka. It states the details of a prophecy he made some long time ago, one that would decide the fate of his people."  
  
"My tribe?" Hisoka seemed doubtful, "but how can you be so sure? It is true that I have had this book as long as I can remember, but I know nothing about my people."  
  
"The symbol on the cover is from a forgotten language, used by learned people of old. It means 'the greatest playmates of time'. Anyway, your tribe was a powerful one but most people never knew about it. This is because they lived in a place so far and hard to reach; that minority who saw them had passed their homeland by mere accident. More than thirty years ago, it happened that the Phantom Brigade passed near them. This was the old one, though, and comprised of members long replaced. This Seer knew of their coming and alerted your people. They were strong, but if they fought the Brigade the world would know their place. So it was decided that they would leave the valley and go into the mountains they knew well till the Brigade went. During this rapid move, the story continues, a boy was born to the leader of the tribe. In the confusion that followed, he was lost to be found later by some gypsies who took care of him. The father's heart was broken, but the Seer comforted him and stated the prophecy: 'Fear not, O great leader, for thy son will come back a man, fearless and powerful, worthy of being our leader.' The Seer talks of a great spade, which means Hisoka in their language, which is... you."  
  
Stillness reigned for a while; all were stunned by this incredible story, till Hisoka broke the silence.  
  
"And how will the spade return to his people? You said that the valley could be found only by accident."  
  
"This is what most of the book talks about. There is a hidden map that shows exactly where the valley lies. The prophecy says that the spade - that's you - will travel with a group of people who are not necessarily friends, but are old acquaintances. In all, five travelers will venture out to reach the lost valley. That's what the prophecy states."  
  
"Does this mean," asked Killua slowly, "that we're going out with Hisoka?"  
  
"Yes," answered Hisoka happily, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Do you know the way, Kurapica?" asked Gon.  
  
Kurapica took out a map and spread it on the table. The others came nearer and stared at the chart.  
  
"According to the instructions here, we're supposed to go along this road till this point..." Kurapica went on explaining the route. When he finished, everyone was thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm... seems an easy way to me," remarked Leorio.  
  
"Yes," agreed Killua, "I think we'll be there in about two days."  
  
"Well then," Hisoka stood up, "we start tomorrow at dawn," and he left the house as silently as he entered it.  
  
Kurapica looked in surprise at his friends.  
  
"What?" asked Gon.  
  
"Nothing," Kurapica replied, "I just didn't expect you'd be so happy to go on a trip like this with Hisoka."  
  
"You know," said Killua. "you're right. But I think it's a mighty fine adventure. And we've done nothing exciting for a long time."  
  
"Yes," said Gon. "And we'll keep you company."  
  
"I want to know if there are really other lunatics like Hisoka in this world," wondered Leorio darkly.  
  
"We need to get some sleep, but let's pack first," said Kurapica.  
  
*  
  
Gon, Leorio and Killua enjoyed themselves a lot in the following two days. The road was pleasant and journeying on it was easy. Then they came to a dead end.  
  
"We're supposed to find the map here, right?" asked Leorio.  
  
Kurapica was reading the last few pages of the book. He walked to a rock wall and pointed.  
  
"It's supposed to be inside this wall," he said slowly.  
  
"Inside?" Hisoka came nearer and stared at it. It seemed quite ordinary.  
  
"Well," said Killua, "breaking it wouldn't be a big deal if you hit in the right place." He came up to it and hit the rock exactly in the middle; it didn't budge.  
  
"Let me try," said Gon.  
  
Yet, Gon couldn't do anything. Even Hisoka couldn't change the situation. The wall stood before them, dumb, yet silently challenging them to disclose its secret. They looked at Kurapica, puzzled.  
  
Kurapica silently read the last lines of the prophecy:  
  
'Thrice the travelers will try to get the map hidden deep within, but they shall fail. Then the avenger will come on his way to answer the call, the last of his seed, and he will be able to get the one and only map, hidden  
in the stubborn rock, embraced by the rising sun.'  
  
"Kurapica, what next?" asked Leorio. The blonde walked slowly to the wall and kicked it sharply around the center.  
  
If Kurapica had before any hopes of his tribe surviving the Phantom Brigade's attack, those hopes were destined to die at that moment. For the wall cracked where he had hit it, and a roll of parchment appeared in the crack. Hisoka took it and spread it before his companions.  
  
"Why, it is the map!" exclaimed Leorio.  
  
"Yes, it is the map," agreed Kurapica, "But it is useless now. The signs described in it can be seen only during the day, and it's almost nightfall," he continued, remembering the phrase 'embraced by the rising sun'.  
  
"Okay," said Gon, "let's camp here and we'll continue in the morning."  
  
Everyone agreed and went in to rest, regardless of what awaited them the next day in the shadow of the lost valley.  
  
*  
  
Gon woke up the next day with the sun shining brightly on his face. Looking around, he saw Leorio and Killua entangled in a sleepy wrestle; there was no sign of Hisoka or Kurapica.  
  
With his heart beating fast, Gon searched frantically for them around the camp, hoping that Kurapica was all right. He noticed a piece of paper pinned on a rock.  
  
Panting slightly, Gon read,  
  
'Went to find the valley. Had to do so during sunrise. Will be back as soon as we find them. DO NOT WORRY!'  
  
Kurapica must have read Gon's mind, for at that moment, his fears doubled. Gon kept telling himself that Kurapica was fine and could take care of himself. Thoughts pounded against his brain and he sat miserably for a few moments. But then, he suddenly saw a figure running towards them. To his immense relief, it was Kurapica, looking perfectly well.  
  
"Oh, Kurapica! You're back."  
  
"Don't worry, Gon. Sorry I had to go without waking you guys, but we were almost late."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Turned out that we had to find the place at sunrise exactly. Some long process. This whole thing is way too complicated," he said.  
  
"Yes," replied Gon, "but you did it."  
  
"Anyway," he walked to the sleeping duo, "come on, you guys, wake up! Leorio, stop kicking; no, Killua, that's my hand, don't bite it! Gon, Help me!"  
  
With some difficulty, the two of them managed to bring them to the waking world.  
  
"Who-what?"  
  
"Come on, Leorio! They're waiting for us!" urged an annoyed Kurapica.  
  
"Who's waiting for whom?" Killua was sufficiently awake to hear what was going on.  
  
"Why, Hisoka's tribe – the playmates!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Leorio, "You actually saw other lunatics like Hisoka? They actually do exist?"  
  
"Yes! Now come on."  
  
The four of them moved towards the east. Killua, Gon and Leorio were wide- awake now.  
  
"How do you know the way?" asked Killua  
  
"I still have the map. Not that I want to keep it, but Hisoka just ran to the valley."  
  
"I don't really think that there could be people in this world who could be classified as 'Hisoka's Tribe'. I mean, he's one of a kind, a ..." Leorio kept chattering till Kurapica led them down a steep slope to a plain where a group of people were waiting for them. These people seemed to have never heard of normal hair colour. Some were blue-haired, others pink, purple and even green. Their clothes were not normal, either, but they all seemed to like spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs.  
  
Kurapica smiled at Leorio.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked.  
  
Leorio didn't answer; he was speechless with surprise.  
  
An old man with a staff came through the crowd and walked to them.  
  
"Welcome, strangers! To the land of the greatest playmates that ever existed."  
  
"We are honoured, O great Seer, with your welcome. I am Kurapica; this is Gon, Leorio and Killua. I believe these rightly belong to your tribe." He handed him the book and the map.  
  
The old man smiled knowingly at Kurapica.  
  
"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like."  
  
"Oh, no," said Leorio as politely as he could, "thank you. We will only stay for one night to rest and then we will leave. Thank you very much." Gon and Killua nodded their heads.  
  
The Seer raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Do not worry, sir. No one shall ever know that we have been here, and anyway we can't get back without the map. We came to help Hisoka and now our mission is done." The man seemed pleased with Kurapica's talk. He turned to the group behind him.  
  
"My friends! This is the happy day I spoke of. Our great spade is back! Let us rejoice, for the council is complete!"  
  
They were then lead to a beautiful and comfortable house to rest. Without further ado, Kurapica went to the bed and collapsed in silently, seeking a long-awaited rest. No one commented, not even Leorio. The shock was still in effect.  
  
*  
  
Six hours later, Kurapica woke up to find his friends still inside the house.  
  
"Why didn't you go out?" he asked.  
  
"Go out! Go out with those people rejoicing! They'll probably rejoice on my dead body!" Leorio was in full paranoia mode.  
  
"We wanted to go, but Leorio just couldn't be alone in the house with a sleeping bodyguard," said Gon sadly.  
  
"I want to see the festival!" said Killua in agreement with Gon.  
  
"They are not going to do anything, Leorio. Please stop worrying. And, Gon, you needn't be sorry about the festival. It will be a card game between members of the council," Kurapica informed them.  
  
"What is the council?" asked Killua.  
  
"Four important people of the tribe: the spade, the diamond, the heart and the club. One of them, that is Hisoka, is the leader."  
  
"These people seem to like cards way too much," commented Killua.  
  
"Yes;" agreed Gon, "by the way, I'm hungry." It was almost nightfall.  
  
A knock on their door made Leorio jump. Sighing, Kurapica opened the door to let two men carrying a large tray. They set it on the table and went. Leorio uncovered his plate and looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Leorio, there are no bombs in there," Killua assured him, "but you can give it to me if you don't want it."  
  
On hearing this remark, Leorio cleared his plate silently and even took second helpings.  
  
After dinner, Kurapica took a shower and went to take a walk in the cool evening air. He was not stupid to trust strangers that much, but he knew, rather than believed that he was safe. Wandering at night was a favourite time for Kurapica. The black silence enveloped him, giving him space to meditate and think without intrusion. He didn't go into the city, nor went out of it. He just walked by the hills near their lodgings. As he gazed at the twinkling yet serene dark sky, Kurapica felt movement behind him.  
  
Standing still, he listened with all his might. He was armed, but he didn't want any misunderstandings in the land of the playmates. After a while, a figure emerged from the darkness and stood near to him.  
  
"Hisoka?" he asked without turning.  
  
"Yes," was the creepy whisper.  
  
"Greetings, O leader," Kurapica solemnly replied.  
  
"Never you mind that," Hisoka snapped irritably.  
  
Kurapica kept quiet, not knowing what Hisoka wanted.  
  
"Kurapica, why did you help me? The Seer says that decoding our book was not an easy job. Why did you take all that trouble for a man who is not your friend, perhaps even your enemy? Why?" Hisoka seemed puzzled and curious.  
  
"Hisoka," Kurapica said after keeping quiet for sometime, "you were separated from your tribe because of the Phantom Brigade. If you had not returned, they would have been doomed without a leader. You would have never known your origin or your people. My revenge on the Phantom Brigade would not have been complete by just killing them. I know the pain of what they might do to a person, and it is my duty not to let it happen again. My duty will be complete only if there exists a world where no one speaks in fear of the Brigade, nor lives in pain of their deeds."  
  
"But Kuroro Lucifer was not killed, Kurapica," Hisoka reminded him, "yet you do not go in search of him."  
  
"Kuroro is longer the source of any harm whatsoever. Killing him is of no use; it will not change my destiny. But if you are really interested in seeing him, he is now a permanent resident of Noma Hospital for Mental Treatment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes," Kurapica smiled bitterly, "he lies there, alone and forgotten, destined to rave till his last breath."  
  
Hisoka left Kurapica to his thoughts, greatly moved by what he had just heard. He had not expected such an answer, so simple yet terrible. He wondered how that boy could withstand that tornado of emotions welling inside him. Anyway, he was satisfied to take this as a last impression of Kurapica: Hisoka now turned to live a new life.  
  
The next day, the four travelers got ready to leave the lost valley forever. Before they went, the Seer came up to Kurapica and said the last words of farewell.  
  
"Young man, destiny can never be changed; it can only be endured. You are the last, but those who went will always live through your deeds. Thank you for everything."  
  
"It has been an honour for me to meet a great man like you. Your words shall be remembered. Farewell!" And they walked away, leaving behind a land of wonder and mystery (although Leorio would prefer 'hysteria'). Just before they left the mountain way, Kurapica looked back to see a blue- haired man standing in the distance.  
  
*  
  
The friends decided to take a tour of the countryside bordering the mountains, for the place was really beautiful.  
  
"Shall we camp here?" panted Gon, pointing to the green plain before them.  
  
"Yes," said Leorio, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Hey, Gon!" yelled Killua, "I'll race you to the lake!"  
  
The two boys sprinted towards the sparkling water, leaving Kurapica and Leorio behind. Leorio looked at Kurapica apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Leorio. Go and swim with them. I'll put up the camp."  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
Kurapica set up the camp and started cooking the food, trying to suppress the emotions threatening to burst out from his chest. Was it by coincidence that his friends had decided to camp in this place, of all places? He certainly didn't want to remember, almost feared to do so. But he held himself, for his friends were coming. Night would be a kind of relief.  
  
Leaving Leorio snoring loudly behind him, Kurapica crept out of the camp and walked towards the nearby hills.  
  
Gon and Killua were sleeping when they were awakened by the same sound: a faint whisper of music coming from somewhere. They looked at each other in surprise. Silently, they went out of their camp and followed the sound carried by the wind. They came to a narrow path between two hills. Holding their breaths, they stepped inside and stared at the scene before them.  
  
Bathed in moonlight, Kurapica stood playing on a flute. The sound was barely above a whisper, but it was beautiful, and...sad. In front of him stretched a big valley, but they couldn't distinguish anything in the faint moonlight. As silently as they could, Gon and Killua crept back into the shadows of the camp, and let the beautiful whisper lull them to sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Leorio was secretly informed of the events of the night before. And that evening found the three of them listening to Kurapica as the night before. After a while, Kurapica stopped playing and turned.  
  
"Why are you hiding there? Come out and sit with me," he called to the hiding trio.  
  
One by one, they walked out and sat by his side.  
  
"Kurapica," began Gon, "we're sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Gon. You really didn't do anything; it's just..." he let his words hang.  
  
"Kurapica, what is this place?" asked Killua.  
  
"Once upon a time, this valley was my world: the homeland of the tribe of Kuruta," Kurapica announced. "Yes, it was a long time ago when I last saw this place. After the attack, I buried every one of them in this ground. It was like burying a whole world that I had once lived in. A world that is gone, forever."  
  
"Kurapica," said Gon, "you don't have to bear your destiny alone. We're your friends and we'll always be there for you."  
  
Leorio pulled Kurapica closer to him and laid the blonde head on his chest. "Let it all out, Kurapica, and we'll listen."  
  
*  
  
(Gon)  
  
Silent tears streamed out from his eyes; emerald gems became rubies that radiated the sadness within as his emotions burst forth. It was the other side of our friend that we had never seen before.  
  
Leorio gently raked Kurapica's blonde hair as he told us of another world existing beyond his silent appearance, one that we did not even dream of.  
  
Kurapica sighed deeply; Leorio held him closer, trying to ease some of the pain that had burst forth only a few moments ago.  
  
"Kurapica," I wiped his tear-stained cheek, "it is true that your tribe no more exists, but the Seer was right. They live in you and must be really proud of what you have so far and will still do. Just hold on to the ray of hope and everything will be fine."  
  
Our friend smiled and stood up. Rays of sunlight pierced the darkness and lit up the place, assuring us that there was still hope. Life will always go on as long as we stick to hope, no matter how weak it is.  
  
**  
  
Note: These characters do not belong to me; I just borrowed them for this story. So, what do you think? If you had had the patience to read it all, please review. Thanks for listening! Hope you liked it!  
  
Owari 


End file.
